El Hermano
by Traviz
Summary: La fumigación de la casa hace que Lincoln Loud tenga que conocer a un familiar lejano que daría un giro a sus ya planeadas vacaciones.
1. Día cero

**Prólogo: ****Día cero.**

* * *

Lincoln miró a otro lado en un intento por evitar la mirada de la persona sentada en el sillón frente a él, la cuál se parecía demasiado al chico, un sujeto de la altura de su padre o incluso más grande, una camisa a cuadros color roja, y, para gran sorpresa de Lincoln, un cabello blanco que tapaba sus orejas y le llegaba hasta la nuca, sólamente faltaban unos dientes de conejo y sería una versión adulta de él. Lincoln respiró hondo para formar una pregunta, y escupió:

—¿No se supone que los abogados deben tener el cabello corto y bien arreglado?

El sujeto lo miró como si le hubieran dicho el peor insulto del mundo, y de mala gana respondió:

—Hoy en día mi firma de abogados ni siquiera se molesta en defender a alguien que no sea inocente, supongo que dejar mi cabello crecer sería la menor falta en ese lugar. Honestamente, creí que me ibas a preguntar por qué yo también tengo el cabello blanco.

Lincoln se encogió de hombros.

—¿Genética?

—Genética —Afirmó el joven de veintiséis años. —. A todo esto, ¿Por qué viniste aquí, sabiendo que ni me conoces más allá de que soy un "pariente lejano? Tus padres no me quisieron decir nada más cuando hablaron conmigo por teléfono, lo cuál, creo que es curioso, porque era la primera vez que hablé con ellos.

—Fumigación de termitas —Respondió. —. Espera, ¿Y como supiste quiénes eran cuando era la primera vez que hablaste con ellos?

El sujeto se acomodó en su sillón.

—Cuando la cuatro ojos de polo verde tenía tres años inició una "investigación" para ver si tenía parientes lejanos, en una de esas contactó conmigo, creo que es por eso que creí que la traerían a ella y no a tí, supongo que tus padres tienen miedo de mandar a sus adorables pequeñas con un desconocido con el cuál comparten sangre, así que mandan a la oveja negra que prefiere venir a otro estado con un desconocido que a la casa de esa tal Ruth.

—¡Oye, no soy la oveja negra de la familia! —Exclamó algo ofendido.

El sujeto rió al ver la reacción de su familiar.

—Claro, repite eso hasta creerlo. A todo esto, ¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que te vas a quedar? —Alcanzó con pereza ese vaso con cerveza mientras preguntaba.

—Unos... ¿Dos meses y medio?

El sujeto escupió el contenido de vuelta al vaso por la impresión, dejando algo asqueado a Lincoln, detestaba ver a los adultos beber, pero eso ya era otro nivel.

—¡¿Dos meses y medio?! —Exclamó sobresaltado, de pronto sacó su teléfono y comenzó a marcar un número. —Nues... digo, tu hermana necesita que le diga algo —El chico esperó unos segundos escuchando el tono de llamada, cuando Lisa contestó el teléfono, comenzó a hablar de forma enojada. —. Hola, Lis... sí, lo sé, oye, tengo una pregunta, ¿Por qué carajos nuestros, digo, tus padres no dijeron que tendría al chico por más de dos meses? Ajá... ¿Cómo es eso de que porque no aceptaría? Mirá, se que te debo un favor, pero... —De pronto, una sonrisa creció en su rostro. — Oh, ¿En serio? Sí, está bien, el chico puede quedarse todo el tiempo que el quiera, pero tú tendrás que cumplir... sí, entiendo, adiós —Colgó el teléfono y lo guardo en su bolsillo, de pronto, miró a Lincoln con una sonrisa. —. Lisa me ofreció una buena suma si te dejaba quedarte todo el tiempo que quiera sin rechistar, así que... mirá, si vas a quedarte aquí tendremos que poner algunas reglas, ¿Entendido?

Lincoln asintió con la cabeza, confundido.

—Primero: No toques nada mientras yo no estoy, tengo entendido que tus vacaciones de verano comenzaron así como las mías también, pero sorpresa, chico, bienvenido al mundo laboral donde ni siquiera tendrás un mes de vacaciones a menos que trabajes en negro o seas un desempleado, así que solo estaré todo el día aquí por dos semanas. Segundo: No te metas a mi oficina, ahí guardo cosas que un mocoso de tu edad no debería tocar. Y tercero y lo más importante: Si ves una corbata en el pomo de mi puerta, por el amor a todo lo vivo, ni siquiera te atrevas a tocar la puerta, ¿Entendido? Bien eso sería todo, luego de eso, haz lo que quieras, hasta puedes insultarme, pero si llegas a romper alguna de estas reglas, vuelves con tus tontos padres —Luego de eso, el hombre se levantó de su sillón y se echó el cabello para atrás mientras iba a buscar un libro, luego volvió al sillón. —. Otra cosa, esto no es una regla, pero no es buena idea interrumpir mi lectura.

—Está... ¿Bien? Por cierto, tengo una pregunta.

El hombre miró por un momento a Lincoln, haciendo un ademán de "adelante".

—¿Cómo te llamas? Digo, nadie me dijo tu nombre.

—Mi nombre es Maxwell, pero no me llames Max, eso me irrita demasiado.

Lincoln tragó saliva con el hecho de por poco y le decía Max.

—¿Sabes algo? Es genial tener un tío de cabello blanco, creí que era el único de la familia, me hace sentir un poco menos inseguro. —Lincoln sonrió, en un intento con simpatizar con él.

Maxwell bajó el libro y miró con confusión a Lincoln, luego, lo miró con decepción.

—Maldita sea, no me digas que el imbécil de Lynn no te contó, realmente va a ser una molestia decirtelo yo.

—¿Contarme qué? ¡Oye, no le digas imbécil!

Maxwell sacó de su bolsillo un cigarrillo, lo encendió y comenzó a fumar, molestando a Lincoln, el niño odiaba el olor a humo.

—No soy tu tío ni nada de esa mierda, mini idiota —Dejó el cigarrillo en un cenicero en esa pequeña mesa cuadrasa frente a él, luego miró a Lincoln con la mirada más seria que tuvo desde que conoció al niño. —, soy tu medio hermano. De ser tu tío, lo más seguro es que ni siquiera iba a dejar tu familia se acerque a mí.

Lincoln lo miró con la misma sonrisa, como si no hubiese procesado lo que Maxwell le dijo, luego la cambió con una mirada de completa confusión y sorpresa.

—¿...Qué?


	2. Primer día

**Llamada telefónica**

**.**

—¿Cómo es eso de que eres mi medio hermano?

Maxwell quitó la vista del libro que leía y se fijó en Lincoln por un momento para luego volver a leer.

—Niño, no estoy para responder esa pregunta, agradece que dejé que te quedes en mi casa por un tiempo, porque para ser sincero contigo, me caes mal.

Lincoln lo miró con extrañeza, ¿Acaso ese sujeto le dijo como si nada que él era su hermano? ¿Por qué sus padres no dijeron nada? ¿Era la verdadera oveja negra de la familia? Eso explicaría su actitud. Maxwell volvió a levantar la mirada hacía Lincoln, y se molestó al ver su mirada.

—¿Por qué carajos me miras así, acaso eres autista o algo por el estilo? —Cerró su libro con molestia, lo dejó en la pequeña mesa y se levantó en dirección a las escaleras sin antes voltear hacía Lincoln. —Mira, mocoso, independientemente de que me caigas tan mal como cualquier niño, por el momento no tengo nada en tu contra, pero como no puedo leer tranquilo debido a tu mirada de tonto, dormiré un poco... ah, y hay una pizza fría en el refrigerador por si te da hambre.

Maxwell subió las escaleras dejando sólo al niño, quien confundido, sacó su celular y abrió su lista de contactos.

Sus padres definitivamente no dirían nada y sus hermanas seguramente no saben, a menos que...

—¡Lisa! —Vociferó mientras marcaba el número y colocaba su celular en su oreja.

Esperó unos segundos molesto, ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Estaba por colgas hasta que escuchó su reconocible voz.

—_¿Sí?_

—¿Podrías explicarme por favor, por qué tengo un hermano y nadie me dijo nada?

Lincoln escuchó un pequeño suspiro al otro lado de la linea.

_—Recién lo descubrí a los tres años, solo le conté a nuestros padres cuando..._

—¿Y quieres decir que tuviste un año entero para contarle a la familia y aún así estuviste callada? ¿Esto es una broma tuya y de nuestros padres o...?

_—Escucha —_Interrumpió._ —Puedo comprender tu punto de vista, yo también sentí una perturbación en mi temperamento al descubrir esto, pero créeme, papá no estaba al tanto que durante sus años en la preparatoria él... —_Lisa se detuvo un momento, pensando en lo que dijo, al darse cuenta de que accidentalmente filtró un poco de información a su hermano llevó su palma a su frente. _—. Maldita sea..._

—Entonces es de papá, ¿Eh? Bueno, eso me pone tranquilo, por un momento pensé que uno de nuestros padres estuvo... ya sabes qué, durante su matrimonio o cuando salían, pero... ¿Qué piensan ellos al respecto?

_—Madre es comprensiva con nuestra unidad paternal, mientras que él... bueno, digamos que emocionalmente no está en óptimas condiciones acerca de esto._

Lincoln hizo silencio por unos segundos hasta que escuchó otro suspiro al otro lado.

_—Agh, papá se siente un poco triste porque su verdadero primogénito ni siquiera quería dirigirle la palabra durante la vídeollamada que hice para que él y nuestros padres se conozcan, pero ahora que lo pienso es comprensible su actitud._

—Bien, ¿Y por qué dejó que yo me quedase?

Lisa comenzó a impacientarse.

_—Le mostramos una foto de la familia y sólo dijo que dejaría que tu te quedes, tengo la hipótesis de que fue por tu cabello blanco..._

—Felicidades, Lis, descubriste américa —Interrumpió Maxwell al otro lado de las escaleras. —. Lo lamento, fuí al baño y no pude evitar oírlos. —Dijo antes de marcharse a su habitación.

Lincoln vió su celular y notó que el altavoz estaba activado.

—¿Y qué me dices de el resto?

_—Dijo que no, según él, las mayores se veían como un montón de ruidosas y las menores como un grupo de malcriadas._

Lincoln lo pensó bien, tal vez su hermano no estaba del todo equivocado.

—¿Y qué hay de tí?

_—No soy de su agrado —_Mencionó de forma seca. _—, además tengo que... oh, por el amor a... colgaré, hermano, la tía Ruth quiere que lavemos sus pies, así que deja tus quejas y comienza a considerarte como el más afortunado de esta familia_.

—¡Espera! ¿Cómo se supone que logre pasar aquí más de dos meses con él?

—_Aunque parece lo contrario, no tengo todas las respuestas en el mundo, Lincoln, intenta llevarte bien o algo, tengo que colgar, adiós._

Antes de que Lincoln pudiese decir algo notó que Lisa ya se había ido. Guardo su celular, tomó su maleta y subió las escaleras en dirección a su...

—¿Cuál es mi habitación?

* * *

—¿Qué quieres, mocoso? —Preguntó Maxwell desde su cama. No se volteó a mirarlo, solo tocando su espalda con su brazo.

—Me preguntaba cuál es mi habitación, y... ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿No es obvio? Intento explotar un grano en mi espalda.

Lincoln puso una cara de asco, Maxwell se sintió ofendido por su reacción.

—¿Qué? Aunque no lo creas hay adultos que aún a sus malditos veintiséis años parecen no haber superado la pubertad, y además... ¡Carajo!

—¿Qué, qué pasa? —Preguntó sorprendido.

—Ya lo exploté... —Respondió sacando su mano de su espalda con un gesto de dolor. —maldita sea, como duele... oh, cierto, tu habitación —Se levantó de su cama y acompañó a Lincoln al pasillo.

—Eres asqueroso. —Mencionó cargando su maleta.

La casa era grande. Según había oído de parte de Lisa, tenía al menos espacio para cuidar a todas sus hermanas y hasta más gente, a Lincoln le gustaba, era como su casa en Michigan pero más ordenada y claramente más lujosa. ¿Cómo es que él había conseguido todo esto en menor tiempo que su padre?

—Es algo que me dijeron todas mis exnovias, una vez que conocen a Maxwell Langerman, se alejan a los dos o tres meses de conocerme... bueno, una duró más tiempo, pero es otro tema.

—¿Soltero?

—Soltero —Reafirmó. —. De cualquier forma no soy alguien que esté interesado en casarse... o de formar una familia, el punto es que ser soltero es mejor de lo que parece, mocoso, ¿Acaso crees que tengo estos lujos de embarazar a alguien?

Tenía sentido para Lincoln. Maxwell era básicamente el mismo de adulto solo que con la cabeza menos redonda, el cabello más largo y con una actitud claramente pedante, en palabras simples, era un imán de mujeres, pero esa personalidad hacía que se alejen de él. ¿Sería así en un futuro?

El sujeto paró en una de las puertas cerca de su habitación, la abrió, y Lincoln se encontró con un lugar espacioso con una cama más grande que la suya, un armario de color blanco y un pequeño librero al lado.

—No hay mucho, pero creo que te podría gustar.

—¿Bromeas? Esto es mucho más grande que mi armario en Michigan.

—¿Vives en un jodido armario?

—No, pero solía ser uno antes de que ser convirtiera en mi habitación, es un espacio pequeño, pero es solo mío, y me siento cómodo de tenerlo. —Mencionó tirándose a la cama.

Maxwell rodó sus ojos.

—Me suena a ser un conformista inmundo, pero no te puedo juzgar. Bien, supongo que ya me iré a dormir, y no me despiertes con ruido, por favor. —Dijo retirándose.

—Espera un momento.

Maxwell paró para mirarlo.

—Con todo este espacio, y con el hecho de que eres un solteron a casi tus treinta... ¿No te sientes sólo?

El sujeto lo miró por un momento para después echarse a reír.

—El hecho de que esté ya en la segunda mitad de mis veinte no me hace casi un treinton... y no había pensado eso, pero tal vez lo tenga en cuenta, ahora déjame hacerte un pregunta.

Lincoln hizo el mismo ademán que vio a su hermano hacer anteriormente.

—¿Qué se siente... vivir en una familia numerosa?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Lincoln, no supo que decir y solo hizo sonidos raros que simulaban ser palabras. El hombre de cabellos blancos se impacientó.

—Olvídalo, tengo cosas que hacer. —Dijo antes de retirarse y dejar solo al niño.

Lincoln miró al techo, confundido. ¿Tendría que llevarse bien con ese sujeto por más de dos meses? Casi prefería estar con su familia y la tía Ruth... casi. Pero podría soportar la actitud pedante de su recién descubierto hermano, el olor a humo que emanaba de su boca por el cigarrilo y su apariencia poco cuidada, ¿En serio la gente no se quejaba de su apariencia cuando estaba en horas de trabajo? Tal vez se arregle más y beba menos en sus horas laborales o simplemente es así en un fin de semana...

—O tal vez sí está sólo.

Tendría sentido, mucha gente solitaria suele actuar de forma pedante por miedo al rechazo. Pero Lincoln no dejaría que sea así con él, definitivamente haría lo que dijo Lisa.

—¡Decidido! —Dijo saltando de la cama. —¡Me llevaré bien con él!

—¡Oye, mocoso, el hecho de que tus hermanas no digan que eres un rarito por hablar sólo, no significa que no lo seas! —Gritó su medio hermano desde otra habitación.

—¡No soy un rarito!

—¡Entonces deja de hablar solo y hazlo con niños de tu edad, hay en el vecindario!

Lincoln lo pensó un poco, tal vez esa idea no era mala y podría hacer amigos en ese lugar. La tarea de ser amigo de su hermano podría esperar, ahora tendría que conocer el lugar.


	3. El trabajo

**El trabajo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—...El punto es que el niño dice que encontró al perro sentado y comiendo cereal con una puta cuchara.

Lincoln miró a Maxwell en silencio sin saber que decir, de pronto miró su tazón y decidió apartarlo, ya había perdido el hambre.

—¿Cómo se supone que un perro tome una cuchara cuando ni siquiera tiene pulgares?

Maxwell se encogió de hombros mientras dejaba su tazón al centro de la mesa, sin intenciones de lavarlo en un buen rato.

—No lo sé, no fui yo quien vio a un perro comer cereal con una cuchara —Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. —. Cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo te fue eso de hacer amigos en el vecindario, mocoso?

—Algo... raro —Respondió mirando al suelo. —. Literalmente di unos pasos en la acera y de la nada vino una niña para decirme "acosador" y darme una patada en la ingle.

Maxwell escupió un poco el jugo que estaba bebiendo de la risa salpicando la cara de Lincoln. Se limpió con su manga tanto boca como nariz y volvió a reírse más fuerte que antes con el solo hecho de recrear la situación en su mente.

—Emily, la conozco. Suele hacer eso, hace un año su madre acusó a su esposo falsamente de violencia intrafamiliar y saco una gran cantidad de dinero junto con pensión del pobre diablo, desde ese entonces su hija cree que puede ganar dinero llamando acosador a cualquier hombre que pase por este barrio.

Lincoln miró a su hermano perplejo. ¿Acaso estaban así de mal las familias en este estado? El niño creyó por un momento que Maxwell era un caso especial y que el resto en el lugar era gente tranquila y agradable, ¿Por qué no podía ser esto como Royal Woods?

—¿Y tú cómo sabes de que lo acusó falsamente? —Cuestionó luego de beber del vaso con jugo de naranja en frente de él.

—Porque cualquier retardado con dos neuronas a medio funcionar sabría que la mujer mentía, pero yo representé su caso a favor de ella en la corte, y nadie me gana en un juicio.

—¿Quieres decir que le arruinaste la vida a ese hombre?

—¿Arruinar? Él fue el que quedó menos jodido por mí, me contuve porque me pareció un sujeto de bien, de los honestos, de hecho entendió que no tuve nada personal contra él, y ahora somos amigos o algo así...

Lincoln se sintió ofendido y lo miró con una expresión de enojo.

—¿Quieres decir que no apoyaste a un pobre hombre que necesitaba ayuda?

Maxwell tardó en reaccionar al comentario del joven pecoso, pero al procesarlo, no lo miró con enfado, sino con una mirada de pena, como si no supiera lo que pasaba a su al rededor, y muy en el fondo, le recordó a él, un muchacho de 20 años que pensó que ser abogado era como un videojuego de nintendo.

—Parece que no sabes cómo funciona el mundo, Linc. Deja que te cuente un secreto —Maxwell se levantó de su silla y se acercó al oído del albino. —: Si eres bueno, malo, honesto o un maldito político, es irrelevante —Se separó del muchacho y con una sonrisa y una actitud creída fue a sentarse en el sillón y comenzó a jugar un juego en su celular. —. La sociedad no discrimina al momento de joderte, solo lo hace sin importar cuántos privilegios o genes ganadores tengas, tarde o temprano te van a golpear, y duro, tal vez te golpee un poco más o un poco menos fuerte que al resto... pero te garantizo de que será duro... es más, considera esa patada como una amistosa bienvenida al vecindario Everblack —Volvió su vista a su videojuego con una mirada de molestia mientras daba un suspiro. —. Puto Venusaur inútil...

—Y... ¿Qué tan duro te golpeó la vida?

Maxwell suspiró de molestia, Lincoln creyó por un momento haber escuchado un "maldita sea" por parte del joven adulto, pero decidió pasarlo por alto. ¿Se estaría molestando por sus preguntas? ¿Se molestaría y eventualmente lo sacaría de su casa y lo mandaría a lavar los callos de una señora que seguramente estaba rozando los 65? Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez se lo merecía al alejarse de sus hermanas y familia para no sufrir lo mismo que ellos, tal vez eso lo hacía un mal chico, tal vez por eso Maxwell dijo que no le caía del todo bien. Lincoln pudo empezar a ponerse nervioso de un momento a otro, hasta que escuchó a su hermano hablar.

—No te preocupes, mocoso. —Dijo Maxwell de un momento a otro en un intento por evitar incomodarlo.

—¿Disculpa? —Preguntó confundido

—Quiero decir, no te hace mala persona el preocuparte por tu propio bienestar al menos una vez, ser egoísta de vez en cuando no es malo, ¿Sabes? Tu tienes el mismo valor que el resto, y no puedes obligarte a sufrir lo mismo solo porque el resto lo hará cuando tienes oportunidad de salir de un lugar infestado de gatos.

Lincoln lo miró confundido, de repente al comprender a lo que el joven adulto se refería empezó a creer que tenía algún poder de leer el cerebro de las personas.

—¿Leíste mis pensamientos?

—Leí tus expresiones —Corrigió. —, son demasiado obvias. Las ventajas de ser un abogado, mocoso, una vez que descubres que la gente es demasiado obvia al mentir, el mundo es prácticamente tuyo.

—No usarás eso para chantajear, ¿O sí?

Maxwell se lo quedó mirando un buen rato, pensativo a lo que iba a decir, de pronto, su mente se iluminó en una idea para evitar responder eso.

—¿Qué te parece si jugamos un juego para conocernos mejor? Yo te preguntaré algo a tí, y luego tú a mí, ¿Qué me dices?

—Eso es para evitar mi pregunta, ¿Verdad?

Maxwell asintió con la cabeza, y Lincoln suspiró.

—Muy bien. Entonces...

Lincoln miró de reojo a su hermano. Podría preguntarle sobre su cabello, pero rechazó la idea al recordar que lo hizo antes. Pensó por un instante en preguntar sobre su trabajo. Volvió a descartar la idea, al menos por el momento. Entonces vio su físico.

—¿Por qué eres tan delgado?

Maxwell pareció algo sorprendido por esa pregunta, y al cabo de unos segundos se alivió. Lincoln lo miró con más atención, ahora que lo notaba, Maxwell era demasiado delgado para su edad, casi esquelético, aunque la ropa algo holgada podría hacer que no sé note.

—Mal balance químico.

—¿Perdón?

—Mi cerebro tiene... digamos un desbalance químico, distribuye mal al momento de nutrir al cuerpo, y hace que... bueno, me deja así sin importar cuando coma, creeme, no es tan bonito como parece, unos músculos tampoco me hubiesen molestado, el punto es que mi cuerpo no me trató tan bien como tenía esperado, pero hey, sigo siendo un imán de mujeres... aunque no lleguen a durar mucho conmigo. Muy bien, supongo que me toca...

El joven adulto se quedó mirando por un momento al niño, pensativo en ver qué podría preguntar sobre él, aunque empezando a pensar detenidamente, no debería molestarse considerando que hizo ese pequeño "juego" para evadir una pregunta demasiado obvia.

—¿Alguna vez te molestaron por tu cabello blanco? —Preguntó sin pensar.

—¿Qué? Claro que no —Respondió, confundido ante la duda del joven adulto. —, eso es bastante tonto, ¿Por qué me molestarían por...? Espera un minuto, ¿Te molestaban por el color de tu cabello?

Maxwell miró sin expresión alguna a Lincoln por unos segundos, luego de un rato soltó una pequeña risa.

—Oye, ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un pequeño juego de preguntas?

—Eso no va a evadir nada esta...

El sonido molesto del teléfono en la sala de estar de Maxwell interrumpió a Lincoln, disgustado ante las evaciones que hacía el adulto ante sus preguntas.

—¡Yo atiendo! —Dijo Maxwell animado, corriendo hacia el teléfono de color rojo en la pared, lo tomó y colocó el auricular el su oreja. —. Residencia Langerman, habla Emily Sharpy —Dijo con una voz aguda seguida de una pequeña risita de mujer. —, en caso de querer comunicarse con el atractivo y amable señor Langerman deberá... —De repente dejó de hablar y comenzó a escuchar atentamente las palabras que provenían del auricular, de pronto sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. —. Oh, ¿En serio es hoy? —Miró a Lincoln por un momento mientras tocaba su barbilla. —. Bueno... Está bien, nos vemos ahí, preciosa. —Dicho eso colgó rápidamente el teléfono antes de escuchar gritos desde el otro lado. Se giró hacia Lincoln y se acercó a él. —Muy bien, mocoso, tal vez en el ámbito legal y dentro de los términos de la ley tengo vacaciones, pero aún tengo trabajo que hacer, sea o no sea legal, ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Lincoln lo miró perplejo por un segundo.

—Espera, ¿Dijiste "no legal"..?

—Perfecto, andando. —Dijo tomando del brazo a Lincoln de forma animada y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

«¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí en primer lugar?» —Se preguntó Lincoln, nervioso.

* * *

—Muy bien, el punto es que el niño al que no se le zafó un tornillo dijo que vieron al perro sentado, comiendo cereal con una jodida cuchara, ¿Puedes creerlo? —Comentó Maxwell desde la ventanilla desde su auto de color rojo.

_—Señor, este es un autoservicio, ya recoja la orden que pidió hace dos minutos y váyase__, además, un perro no puede sostener una cuchara por no tener pulgares._

—¿Usted que va a saber? —Dijo molesto, apretando el acelerador para dirigirse al mostrador.

Lincoln, desde el asiento de al lado vio a un joven con grandes ojeras y varias arrugas en la frente, el niño interpretó eso como que Maxwell ya hizo eso varias veces.

—Quinta vez —Dijo el joven entregándole la bolsa a Maxwell. —Es la quinta vez este mes, lo hace desde el año pasado, por su culpa tengo estas arrugas, ¡Y solo tengo malditos dieciséis años!

Maxwell le pagó y aceleró lo más rápido posible antes de volver a escuchar las quejas del joven, Lincoln pensaba si realmente sería tan horrible pasar dos meses con la tía Ruth, al menos ahí moriría por el mal olor y no en un posible incendio provocado por un grupo de personas que odiaban a su hermano, mientras analizaba la situación llegó a la fatídica conclusión de que de cualquier forma estaría jodido.

—Compré una para tí, ¿Quieres? —Dijo alcanzandole la bolsa.

—Oye, acabamos de desayunar —Comentó sacando un vaso con refresco de la bolsa. —. Aún así sigo teniendo sed.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, mocoso? Como demasiado —Mencionó mientras llevaba la hamburguesa a la boca al conducir. —. Al no poder subir de peso significa que no tienes que preocuparte por lo que vayas a comer.

Lincoln bebió un sorbo a su bebida de naranja, ¿Por qué sabía amarga y parecía oler a lo que tomaba su padre en fiestas? Tal vez se habían equivocado de pedido, aún así él no quería desperdiciar.

—Oye, eh... Maxwell —Dijo nervioso. —, ¿Se puede saber a dónde me llevas?

—Eso es muy simple, de hecho no quería traerte conmigo, pero digamos que eres algo así como... mi comodín.

—Eso quiere decir que...

—Eso quiere decir que estoy asegurando que no me vayan a pegar un tiro si te ven conmigo.

Lincoln escupió un poco de su bebida supuestamente de naranja al oír eso.

—Sí... tal vez sea extremista, pero nunca se sabe... —Dijo tomando un sorbo del otro vaso. —. Oye, el alcohol que pedí sabe raro, parece que es solo refre... —Se volteó a Lincoln. —. Oh... ¿Quieres intercambiar?

—¡¿Cómo es eso de que te pueden disparar?! —Preguntó Lincoln a gritos.

Maxwell se rascó un poco su oreja con molestia.

—No hace falta gritar, ¿Sabes? No te preocupes, mocoso, te lo explicaré en cuanto lleguemos, mientras tanto, deja de tomar el "refresco" que te dí, o te vas a desmayar.

* * *

**NA:** Y con esto, empieza lo que realmente quería escribir de este fic, en fin, no sé que decir ahora honestamente, solo diré que no salgan a la calle y se laven las manos, les ha hablado Traviz (Sí, volví a cambiar mi nombre), y es bonito regresar a escribir.


End file.
